


Art for For The Very Young At Heart

by yue_ix



Category: Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Big Bang Art, Fanart, Multi, Phone Calls & Telephones, Rainbows, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yue_ix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for the Poly Big Bang 2013, for a Disney's <i>Princess and the Frog</i> fic "For The Very Young At Heart" by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy">Missy</a>:</p><blockquote>
  <p>In the earpiece, there was Lottie.  “Sugar!  You won’t believe it, why, you simply won’t!   I barely believe it and I’m living through it!”</p>
  <p>“Lottie, honey…Lottie?  Sugar?” A disappointed groan comes from her cleavage and Tiana playfully presses Naveen’s chin into her side.  “Take a deep breath and tell me what happened.  Slowly.”  She cringed as Naveen gently headbutted her.  “Not too slowly.”</p>
  <blockquote></blockquote>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Art for For The Very Young At Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For the Very Young at Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042896) by [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy). 



> For The Very Young At Heart is the story of how Tiana and Naveen navigated their honeymoon, and how Charlotte crashing in allowed them to find a love they didn't know they wanted. Cheerful and with solid characters, this delightful fic inspired me so many scenes, styles and colours I had the hardest time settling for any of them. Time constraints finally helped my choice; I hope to have done the bright young love atmosphere of this piece some justice. 
> 
> This cover was done using watercolours, pens and some white paint. Colours were slightly enhanced with Photoshop to adapt for screens, but trust me, the original is this rainbow-y. ;)


End file.
